Larry Stylinson
by Bubblegum4245
Summary: Sorry the titles so crap. But it does tell you a lot of things. Like this is a Larry Fanfic! Please R&R ! x
1. Chapter 1

**Louis POV**

The memory keeps coming back. The bloody memory that changed my life forever. And he didn't do a fucking thing about it. He just left me there to die. I remember the look on his face, the crazed look in his eye. I remember him slowly moving his hand to his pocket, then pulling out an object that glinted in the moonlight. I remember the laugh, the laugh that will haunt me forever. The laugh when he stabbed me.

'_ why does it have to be me?'_ I wonder. Tears rim my eyes. I close my tear filled eyes and the memory comes back. He came in the night. He stabbed me in the night. He left me in the night. Alone.

Slowly but surley I start to feel suffocated, he is coming back. He's coming back soon. He's going to get back at me for what I did to him, I sent him to prison. I ruined his life forever. Yet I my feelings and my life never mattered to him.

I cover up my sadness by acting happy, acting stupid. Being the me I want to be. Not the me that was stabbed by his father then left his broken family behind. I don't like the real me. I spent ages covering it, creating a new image. But when I saw him, my thoughts changed. Harry. That's all I can think about. His perfect hair. His perfect lips. His green eyes that pull you in. His perfect personality. Everything about him. Harry stole My heart.

A creak. A step. I hear footsteps coming towards me. It's him. He's back. I start panicking. I fling the covers over my head and shake violently. My breathing picks up pace. Im panting heavily now. The footsteps getting closer.

They stop.

I feel someone sit down on the bed next to me.

" You awake pumpkin?" a beautiful voice asks. I'm still shaking but with shaky hands I take the covers of the bed over my head to be greeted by those warm, loving eyes.

" you alright?" Harry asks. He's obviously noticed me shaking. Damn.

" I-I'm f-fine. Really" I try to tell him. But I'm too worked out. It comes out an almost blur. Just with words.

I feel arms being wrapping around my fragile, shaking frame and he pulls me onto his lap. I wrap my weak arms around Harry's neck and fit my head in the crook of his neck. Finally the sobs let loose. The tears I was holding back. The unwanted water falling from my eyes.

" don't cry " Harry coos. He puts his fingers under my chin and lifts my eyes to meet his beautiful green ones.

" s-s-sorry I can't h-help it" I try to say between sobs. This all too much. The memory floods back into my brain. The pain I felt , the loneliness I feel. What makes this worse is the fact that the person I love, doesn't feel the same. The way I feel isn't right. I know it's not. But you can't help who you fall for.

The waterworks carry on coming. I feel a trail of fire where his thumb wipes away the tears.

" what's up Louis? Please tell me what's wron-" Harry starts. My instincts took over. I didnt mean to. I kissed him

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little AN Louis hasn't been stabbed, at least I hoped not, I just needed a reason for him to cry and stuff. This is like the 2nd story ive uploaded today!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's POV**

I don't know what to do. My best friend is kissing me. What do I do? Suddenly Louis pulls away instantly and tries to unwrap my arms from around his waist.

" I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean t-" I interrupt him with a kiss. I place my lips on his quivering ones. I taste the salty water from his tears. I pull away to let him come to terms with what just happened.

" Harry. W-why?" he manages to squeak out.

" I - it just felt right " I say and smile contently. I plant a soft kiss on his plump lips. Fireworks explode in my stomach. I'm not gay. Right? It's just Louis. It's always been Louis. From the moment I met him in the bathroom, to now. When I just kissed him.

" is that why you were crying" I stupidly say. Louis pulls away and looks at his feet. The shadow of his face showing me this.

" leave it Harry" he says coldly. Not like Louis. At all.

" why not?" I ask. Louis is obviously hiding something. Why isn't he telling me? I mean we're best friends? Maybe something more.

" I-I" the tears fall down his face. I cup his cheek with my hand and wipe them away with my thumb and kiss his nose.

' _he's beautiful_. ' I think when I look at him. Although his skin is red and blotchy and his eyes are red, he is still the most gorgeous thing on this planet. I feel Louis tears fall on my hand.

" harry?" I hear a small voice ask

" yeah pumpkin?" I reply.

" I love you " Louis says and looks at me. His eyes have glistening tears rimming them. There was only 4 words I could reply.

" I love you too " and finally my life was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this one! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews much apriciated! (Dont know how to spell that!)<strong>


End file.
